


被撞破的秘密

by guaguagua



Series: 向导产乳系列 [1]
Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast bump, Canon Era, Combeferre has breast milk, M/M, Oral Sex, male with breast milk
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guaguagua/pseuds/guaguagua
Summary: 原著背景薏仁，向导产乳。早期吸乳器。在这冰冷的世界上只有公白飞的胸脯才残留一丝温度。第二章有肉
Relationships: Combeferre & Enjolras (Les Misérables), Combeferre/Enjolras (Les Misérables)
Series: 向导产乳系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653916
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

下午。天很阴，下着雨。  
雨不大，但也不算很小。淅沥的雨丝从叶间落下，铺路石上泛着水光。低洼的地方积起了水，马车驰过时，车夫仍旧需要吆喝起来，知会行人朝道路两侧避让。雨从安灼拉将联络人送出书店的后门时就在下了，一直没有减小的趋势。安灼拉走了一路，便淋了一路，终于将自己拖回公寓。他打开门，摘下帽子和外套挂在衣帽架上，然后解开潮湿的领巾随手搭在椅背。在闯入卧室的时候，他在阴冷的空气中闻到了一股奶香。  
卧室拉着窗帘，也没点灯。阴暗的光线下，出现在视野里的首先是公白飞赤裸的胸膛。公白飞坐在床头，握着一只颇像听诊筒的金属管，管末连接玻璃罩，玻璃罩的开口贴着乳晕处的皮肤。就在安灼拉将要开口询问的时候，他望见了公白飞投来的惊惶失措的目光。  
“对不起。”安灼拉竟也慌了，咽下了原本想说的内容，即刻改口道。他一时间进也不是，退也不能，最终逃也似的旋过身，杵在离卧室门口不远的地方，不安地来回踱着步。他不知道公白飞到底发生了什么事，想进屋去看看，却又不知如何是好。  
他几乎从未见过公白飞这样狼狈不安的神情，他想。

现在是下午，天阴着。屋内的陈设在黯淡的光线下几乎失去其原有的色泽，灰蒙蒙地保持着各自的轮廓。似乎有风从窗缝中吹进来，空气又湿又冷，带着雨水的潮气。这个时间公白飞通常不在家——安灼拉也不在。对于白日的时间，他们一个将其投入到了奈凯救济院的实习，一个将其投入到了共和党人的地下事业。如果赶上公白飞轮值夜班或者安灼拉进行晚间活动，他们可能一天都说不上什么话，甚至彼此间唯一见到的只是对方躺在床上入睡的身影。现在他们终于双双在家，却在碰面的一刻迅速为这难得的碰面宣告了终结——如此意外却又决绝的终结。现在距离在他们之间的连一墙之隔都称不上，但却似乎像是一段坚固的铁壁，将他们阻隔在了空间的两头。空气中的气氛显得格外古怪起来。  
“公白飞……”安灼拉喊了一声，想说的话再次卡在了喉咙里。窗外，一道闪电划破天空，照亮了室内的陈设。接着一声闷雷响起。  
又是几道闪光，几声闷雷。雨以加倍的力气打着窗户。安灼拉点起了灯。随着火苗越燃越旺，屋子逐渐亮起来。  
他不知道公白飞究竟是怎么回事。这不是安灼拉第一次于公白飞在的时候闯进卧室，也绝非是安灼拉第一次见到公白飞赤膊的模样，何况他在病中不是还让公白飞检查甚至擦洗过他的裸体吗？他不明白公白飞对自己的反应到底是怎么回事。  
印象里，他几乎从未见到公白飞露出如此神情。那神情令他想起被追赶的野兔——谨慎地躲藏在草丛中，时刻注意着声音和风向，试图掩饰自己的气味——公白飞投向自己的眼神就像是躲藏中的野兔被其他兽类发现时的惊慌。

“公白飞？”金发的青年忍不住再度对着里屋喊道。  
“怎么？”公白飞这次回应了他，声音闷闷的，僵硬中带着一点沙哑。这让安灼拉有种说不出来的焦躁，满心只剩下了想把问题理清的欲望，一刻也等不急了。  
“你在做什么？”他直截了当地问道。  
过了差不多十秒钟——也许是三十秒，也许是一分钟，公白飞终于回答了他：“吸乳。”  
“什么？”安灼拉愣住了。他不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
“我说，吸乳。”公白飞重复了一遍。  
“吸乳？——我可以，呃，进来吗？”  
“你进来吧。”  
在得到公白飞的应许后，安灼拉三两步跨入卧室，却又在刚刚走过门口的时候停住脚步。他想起方才那双野兔似的眼睛。  
“如果你不想让我看的话……”安灼拉低下头，克制着视线不朝公白飞所在的方向投去，尽管他不知道公白飞的赤膊到底有什么不能看的地方。  
”没关系。“公白飞转过身看着他，向其投去一个平和又确定的眼神，叫他放心进来。安灼拉举着灯靠近他，这才看清原来贴在他胸口处的玻璃瓶是他之前见过的吸乳器。在公白飞收拾房间的时候，他曾见过一两次。当初他问起公白飞这件器物的用途时，公白飞曾经告诉过他这是给哺乳期的母亲使用的吸乳器，只是他没想到这个工具原来医生自己也在用。  
他是在做辅助吸乳的练习吗？又或许是某种自己不了解的医学实验？难道——当这个设想出现在安灼拉心头时，他自己都为其所暗示的事情感到荒唐——难道他是在吸自己的奶水吗？难道……不，难道一个男人也会产出喂养婴儿的奶水吗？这怎么可能，他想，这恐怕还是某种练习或是医学实验罢了。  
“把灯放下，坐过来吧。”公白飞对他说道，语气间已经完全没有了先前的那种狼狈，回复到了往日的平和，“这件事情也许我早该告诉你，这样我们之间的相处会轻松很多。”  
“新的实验？”安灼拉把灯搁在桌上，问道。火苗一晃一晃的，他们的脸映在暖色调的光芒里。  
公白飞愣了一刻，随即笑了：“不，不是。”  
安灼拉迷惑不解地看着他，预感到也许他最荒诞的设想即将得到事实的验证。隐隐约约地，他感到一种自己也说不清的紧张，似乎一切都违背了他以往对世界所持有的某种逻辑。但又似乎没有，他想——倘若这就是事实，那么在事实面前，错误的认知会得到纠正，残缺的经验会得以完善，有限的知识边界将会逐步扩展——最终新的将取代旧的，知识的宫殿在替换了蛀蚀的梁柱后将日益坚固，这才是科学的逻辑，而惊奇与抗拒只是习惯了过往经验的人类在接触新鲜事物时的本能反应。  
可归根究底，安灼拉此前从未听闻一个男人到底为何会有……他怔怔地看着公白飞，看他袒露着的胸脯和手上的动作。公白飞并不避他，继续着在此之前一直进行的事情，似乎手上操作着的一切并不为有人在场而不同，只有微微别过脸的姿态才透露出一点对此不习惯的羞赧。那坚实的胸膛沐浴在烛火的光辉里，原本就丰挺的胸肌似乎比往常都要鼓胀。他一手将吸乳器固定在胸口，另一手抽动着吸乳器的活塞，只见压力之下，半透明的乳汁从挺立膨胀的乳头缓缓淌出，进入到贴合在胸脯上的穹形玻璃罩内。要不是亲眼看到，安灼拉怎么也难以相信公白飞竟然可以像妇人一样排出奶水。他的耳朵莫名有些发烫，像是第一次撞见大人偷情的小孩子。“之前……我没想让你尴尬。”他说。  
“这不要紧。”公白飞看了他一眼，表情没什么变化，“是我一直没有告诉你，甚至一直没有做好把这件事说出口的准备，所以当你出现的时候，反倒像是被撞破了什么不光彩的事一样。说到底是我无法对这件事情彻底坦然。”  
安灼拉坐在床头，感觉喉咙发干，顿了半响才勉强说出几个字：“不。你不要这么说。”  
“你不换衣服吗？都湿了。”公白飞看了一眼他靴跟和裤腿上溅到的泥泞。  
安灼拉这才晃过神来，意识到自己最初急着进卧室的目的。他脱下靴子，依次将裤子和衬衫解开，换了睡觉穿的亚麻衬衫。他们都没有说话，雨声取代了言语。安灼拉一边整理衣服，一边看着公白飞缓缓地将活塞推紧，然后再小心抽出。那是一双筋络分明的手，握惯了锯子和解剖刀，其操动吸乳器的动作娴熟而又稳定。公白飞低垂着目光，注意力全部集中在他的乳头上面，随着手部推拉的动作而皱起眉来，克制着他愈发颤抖的呼吸声。也许很难受吧——怪不得没听见开门的声音，安灼拉想。他想象着那到底是什么感觉，可是却想不出来。这是他第一次真正见到产乳的场景。他惊叹乳头那么柔软小巧的地方竟然能排出哺育婴儿的奶水，实在是一件神奇的事。  
“现在雨大了。”他说。公白飞看了一眼窗外，默许了他的观察结论，将溢出来的奶水倒进床头柜上的奶罐里，再把沿着胸口淌下的奶渍擦拭干净。  
过了片刻，安灼拉再次开口道：“要生炉子吗？”  
“我不用。”公白飞说。他知道安灼拉一般不生炉子，这句话仅仅是在问他而已。  
“安灼拉？”他用毛巾揩了一下胸脯，将其垫在那里，然后将乳头掰开，缓缓推着四周的肌肉挤出残余的乳汁，看着半透明的汁水淌到毛巾上，“想问就问吧。”

“我……”安灼拉一时间突然失去往日的雄辩，踯躅起来。他知道这反应到底有多可笑，却对于某种本能无从抗拒。他知道在公白飞面前自己无法掩饰任何情绪，每一点细微的反应根本瞒不过那双眼睛。  
“你不用紧张。我决心对你坦诚了。”公白飞说道。  
“原来吸乳器这样用。”憋了半天，安灼拉终于说道。  
公白飞将淌着乳汁的胸膛收拾干净：“我之前没有对你说实话。我说这个东西是给哺乳期的女工用的，并不是假话，但实际上家里的这个一直以来都是我在用。”  
“那、那你每次带到救济院的奶水并不是住在这附近的母亲所产，而是……”  
“是我的。”公白飞将毛巾折了折几，对着另一侧胸脯将淌下的乳汁拭干，然后再次拿起吸乳器。  
“我第一次知道原来男人也会有奶水。”  
“一般而言哺乳期的妇女才会产出奶水。大部分男人没有。我是例外。”  
“和你同住了这么久，我竟一直都不知道这个。”  
“因为我从未和你说过。”公白飞停顿了片刻，又说，“我一直担心你听了惊讶，其实是我不知道该怎么面对你的反应。”  
“会痛吗？”终于，安灼拉小心地问道。  
“会。”  
“很痛吗？”  
“这要看情况。如果不及时吸出，奶水会在乳房形成结块，那时会更痛，也更难将奶水排出。再严重一些就会发热。这就是我宁可请假回家也要把奶水及时吸出来的缘故……不光是出于漏奶的尴尬。”  
安灼拉一时间不知所措，仿佛独自站在理性的岸边，看着情绪的河流逐渐涨水，淹没他所熟悉的岸。在这河流里，有他自己都辨别不出的懊悔和愤怒。安灼拉突然想起几次暑天的集会时公白飞执意未脱外套，说是不热。虽然自己曾经一度问起过他的身体情况，但在公白飞和若李的双重解释下倒也并未追问，现在想来也许正是漏奶的缘故。  
“这件事情若李是知道的，对不对？”安灼拉问。  
“对。我瞒不过他。他了解生理学，和他说明也不难。”  
安灼拉感到所有想说的话语全部停在嘴边，怎么也说不出口。他很羞愧自己作为和公白飞同住的朋友直至今天才知晓实情。  
“公白飞，我竟然一直没让你可以放心地把这一切告诉给我。”  
“是我没有勇气和你坦诚。”公白飞轻轻握了一下他的手背。他感觉被摸过的皮肤上隐约沾有一股奶香。“男性分泌奶水不是一件平常的事。最初发现的时候我自己都吓坏了。”  
“这么说，实际上仍旧是我还不足够使你信任，至少在这方面如此。我们之间的了解那么深，也一起经历过危急到足以相互托付性命的事。可在和我一起生活的时候，你宁可选择隐藏自己真实的样子。”  
“不，我只是习惯……”  
“不要说了，公白飞。我不要到头来还是你在宽慰我。我只问你，我可以为你做点什么？你愿意让我帮你吗？”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 纯肉。

不等公白飞反应过来，安灼拉又说：  
“我在想，不如让我直接帮你。我可以帮你把奶水吮吸干净，用嘴。这会比那个硬东西更好受吧？”  
过了片刻，公白飞终于反应过来。当他明白了安灼拉到底是什么意思时，他几乎吓了一跳。  
“安灼拉，你知道你在说什么吗？”他说。  
“我知道，我愿意。我在问你是否愿意。”安灼拉就那样继续直视着他，目光热诚又柔和，丝毫不为自己所言之事的离经叛道而羞涩。这份出乎了公白飞意料的直白只让他显得更加纯洁，仿佛不曾受到过俗世偏见的污染。倘若在场的有第三个人，他光是看着这两位青年的神情举止也许很难想象出他们之间商量的竟是超出世俗伦理的事情；倘若得知谈话的真相，非要吓一跳不可。可是那又如何，在这间屋里坐着的毕竟只有两个。  
烛光跳跃着，窗外传来几声隆隆的滚雷。雨仍在下。  
突然之间，公白飞低下头笑了一下，抬手抚上那坚定、美丽、庄严的侧脸。这时，安灼拉的蓝眼睛眨了眨，为这突然之间的动作而带有一点孩子般的不安与急切。  
“安灼拉，我感谢你的好意。只是我不知道我是否应当接受它。”公白飞说道。  
“你当然应该先考虑考虑。”安灼拉覆上对方举起的那只手，把它拿下来，轻轻地攥在手里。  
“我并不是在拒绝你……“公白飞看了一眼他们的手，为这动作的亲密笑了一下。  
“我知道，你还……”安灼拉说。  
“不，你不知道。”公白飞简单又平和地打断了他。  
“那，告诉我？”  
“我愿意让你帮我，但我不知道我能否答应。很久以前也有人用嘴吸过这个地方，只那一次，以后再没有过。”  
“感觉很不好吗？”  
“那一次我本来没有同意。”  
安灼拉一时间说不出话来，愣了一会才想明白这句话的意思。他有很多话想问，但他发现竟没有一句能理所应当地问出口。他不知道事情是否真是自己所想的那个意思。不，他甚至也不知道自己想象的究竟是什么意思。公白飞的话似乎已经超出了他的某种经验范畴，又似乎没有。  
如果公白飞的意思真的是他所设想的所有可能里最糟糕那种——尽管这与理性相悖，但他想，他无法相信——他怎么也无法相信这是真的，这样的事情竟然可以真实地发生在自己最爱的、最尊敬的朋友身上。  
“那是在我读生理学以前。”公白飞说道。  
安灼拉握着他的手，第一次产生了那么一点不敢抬头看他的念头。  
“那个时候我正在乳腺发育的年纪。我还没试过吸乳器，每次涨奶都是用手挤。用手挤就时常挤不彻底。有一天，我涨奶涨得很厉害，加上天气热，我穿得薄，到下午的时候马甲都被……洇湿了。教室太热，我在听讲座时把外套的纽扣解开，以为没人会注意我里面衣服的一点异常。我想错了。如果我知道那群学生是想欺辱我才叫我去地下室，我就不会去。但那时我不知道。”  
安灼拉什么话也说不出来，只是紧紧抱着他。他几乎不敢想象出公白飞被欺辱的场面，迟来的愤怒和悲伤压在他的心头。他把脸埋在公白飞肩头，深深吸了一口气，眼眶有些发热。他紧紧抱住公白飞，感觉到公白飞有力地握住了他的小臂，安抚着他。安灼拉不知道为什么直到现在自己还是那个被安抚的人，他几乎有点为此生起气来。  
“不过，如果是你的话，我愿意试试。”公白飞说。见对方露出犹豫的模样，他又说道：“我想要你帮我，安灼拉。帮我好吗？”  
“那你如果不好受的话，要告诉我。”  
公白飞点点头。于是安灼拉松开他，望着他那沾着乳白色奶水的胸脯，轻轻伸手抚摸。公白飞的皮肤不算光滑，但是触感柔软。安灼拉第一次注意到他的胸脯生得很结实，甚至可以说很美。他的肌肉由于涨奶而鼓胀起来，似乎比普通的男性胸膛更加富有弹性。  
安灼拉清楚地听到了抚弄之下逐渐加重的呼吸声。对于这种接触，公白飞应该是喜欢的，他想。接着他忍不住开始想象着乳汁究竟是怎样的味道——会和生牛乳很相似吗？  
“那，我吸了？”  
公白飞彻底解下衬衫，将胸膛袒露给他。  
得到了公白飞默许，安灼拉弯下腰，想找到一个合适的位置帮他吸乳。这种事两个人都是第一次做，谁也没有经验。当他尝试着弯下身后，他才发现在身高相差不大——甚至比他更矮一点的公白飞面前他那颀长的身躯几乎无处安置。公白飞当即明白过来，索性拉了几只枕头放在床头，靠着它们躺下身，好让安灼拉以更方面的姿势伏在身前。安灼拉当即意会，脱掉鞋子翻身上床，抱着公白飞温热的身体，用手抚摸着那鼓胀的胸膛。他低下头，金色的发丝落在公白飞的皮肤上。突然之间，公白飞感觉到温热湿润的空气吹向他的皮肤，惹得他几乎颤栗。  
“你笑什么？”公白飞问道。他那低沉悦耳的声音由于兴奋而颤抖起来，安灼拉听到后再度笑了。  
“我有点害羞。”安灼拉说，“另外你愿意让我帮你做这个……我很高兴。”  
“别说了。你吸不吸？”  
“你这样不耐烦真是少有的事。”安灼拉张口含上去。他的动作很小心，避免牙齿刮到那里敏感的皮肤。开始时只是用舌头轻轻抵着乳头舔弄着，接着缓缓地加大了嘴唇含住乳尖的力度，对着那里吸了一口。公白飞呻吟一声，身体向后躲去。  
安灼拉见他反应强烈，也下意识地松开他，唇齿擦过他的乳首，拖出一道流连的银线。他不安地望着公白飞，等待他的回应。  
公白飞喘息道：“没事的，继续吧。只是轻一些。”  
于是安灼拉再度俯下身去，以更加柔和的方式含弄着乳头。刺激之下，乳头已经变得硬挺而饱满。公白飞将他揽得更紧。  
“难受吗？”安灼拉抬起头，“我弄疼你了吗？”  
公白飞摇摇头，低头亲吻他的发心，手掌在那团柔软的金发上轻轻抚弄着：“有点疼，又有点痒。不要担心，这比我自己用吸乳器吸的时候好太多了。”  
安灼拉放下心，以相同的动作又吸一口。他想他有点喜欢上这乳汁的味道了。  
“我教你。这样，”公白飞拉过安灼拉的手指，手把手地带着他抚摸自己的胸膛，“从四周向中间挤压，轻轻揉搓。你看，有更多的流出来了。”  
安灼拉看着半透明的黄白色的乳汁从乳首处精巧的裂口慢慢涌出，沿着皮肤往下淌。他俯下身，用舌尖刷过乳汁，沿着小腹一路向上舔。公白飞仰起头喘息着，挺起腰肢，将胸膛朝着安灼拉的唇齿送过去。  
“怎么样？”安灼拉吮吸着，问道。  
“什么？”  
“我问你感觉怎么样。”  
“还好，你继续就可以了。不要老问我。”公白飞又是一声不轻不重的呻吟。  
“疼吗？”安灼拉在动作之间又问。  
“不疼。”  
“舒服吗？”当这个问题脱口而出时，安灼拉感到自己的脸颊开始发烫。  
“舒服。很舒服。”公白飞继续抚弄着他的金发。  
安灼拉为这温热的掌心而感到快意，忍不住更进一步问道：“还想要吗？”  
“什么？”  
“你想和我做爱吗？我想帮你吸那个地方。我愿意。”  
公白飞一瞬间几乎怀疑自己产生了幻听，怀疑他所听到的话语实际上是大脑在前所未有的刺激中由于过度兴奋而产生的臆想。当他低下头，看到安灼拉期待而温柔的眼神，方才确定他所感知到的一切都是真的。这时他竟脸红起来，几乎无法想象那张美丽又冷静的脸去含住他性器的样子。一切进展得太快了，超出了他原先的想象。  
他搂住安灼拉的脖子，另只手捧住安灼拉的脸，对着他的嘴唇亲吻一口，温柔地含过他的舌头。在亲吻之间，他撑起身来，在安灼拉的帮助下褪下裤子，将身体彻底袒露给他。当他们吻得几乎耗干肺中的空气，安灼拉这才趴下身，抚摸其胯间的阴茎和睾丸，慢慢地舔上去。公白飞的气味比他想象得更浓烈，身体也比他想象得更热情。像他的乳头一样，他阴茎上的小孔也不住地分泌着粘液，随着舌头的摩擦而溢得越来越多。公白飞呻吟出声，拉着自己的大腿将其打得更开，控制着自己不要往他的口腔里肆意戳弄。但是这并非易事。彻底兴奋起来的身体比往常更加敏感，同心仪的对象做爱和独自手淫时也完全不同，对肉体的每一道刺激都成了由他人主导的未知，令人期待的同时又令人难耐；他想要更加激烈的节奏，却不能不顾及安灼拉。在克制与放纵双重拉力下，公白飞的呻吟几乎变成了一种断断续续的哽咽  
“安灼拉，你愿意进来吗？”他问道。  
在舔舐之间，安灼拉的阴茎也在逐渐勃起，贴着床单，往上蹭着黏腻的液体。  
“等等，我不知道该怎么继续。教我。”安灼拉的面颊逐渐开始发烫。他感觉自己的思考几乎彻底停止，本能彻底越过理性，将日常的矜持和教养同他被扯掉的衬衫一道扔下床，只管抱着公白飞灼热的躯体摩擦着，将他们的欲望贴合在一起，追寻着更多。“我直接进来吗？”  
“等等，”公白飞撑起胯部，打开腿，将手指埋进臀缝，“这样，慢慢地，先让肌肉适应。”  
安灼拉学着他的动作将手指插进去，小心翼翼地撑开那道缝隙，在抽插间逐渐增加手指的数量。当公白飞叫他进来的时候，安灼拉抬起他的腿，对着翕动着的穴口插入进去。柔软的肠壁裹住了他的前端，贴合住每一道青筋。他从来没想过自己可以和公白飞这样亲近。  
“好满……”公白飞皱起眉来感叹道。强烈的刺激从后庭蔓延至全身，不光是痛，还有一种他从未体验过的、羞耻的、放荡的满足。安灼拉忍耐住抽插的本能，一心想等公白飞适应了尺寸之后开始尝试慢慢活动。快感痛苦地蔓延，折磨着每一根神经。于是他低下头，啃咬着公白飞的下颌、脖颈，一路咬到肩膀，以另一支方式发泄着不能被及时满足的欲望。当疼痛与酸胀的感觉逐渐消退，公白飞夹住安灼拉的腰侧，找寻着更加舒适的姿势，引导着安灼拉挺起腰开始抽动。他揽着他的脖颈，又一次吻上了那花瓣式的唇。快感像雨一样，细密、绵长，又猛烈。他们尝试加快动作，肉体交合的声音逐渐响起。  
“帮我吸一下。”隐约地，公白飞感觉到有乳汁顺着皮肤淌下去。  
“怎么还有？我以为你挤过另一侧了。”  
“可能是刚刚吮吸的刺激……”在逐渐加剧的动作间，公白飞声音颤抖地恳求道，“帮我吸掉吧，求你了。”  
安灼拉缓下胯间的动作，弓起身体，用舌尖舔过对方胸前沾着奶水的皮肤。随后他再度撑住床铺，再也等不急似的重新向身体里顶去，急切地寻求被迫减缓快感的补偿。  
“这边也有了……”  
突然之间，公白飞抱紧他，身体剧烈颤抖。还没说完的话变成了一阵断断续续的呻吟。更多乳白色的体液溅上皮肤。在颤抖之间，身后穴口的褶皱也一起翕动着，紧紧地着夹着安灼拉的下体。安灼拉随即和他一起达至快感的顶峰。  
宣泄过后，安灼拉抱住公白飞，静静地同他躺在一起，看玻璃灯罩里的烛焰在墙上跳动，一会明，一会暗。他们挤在一只枕头上躺着，听着窗外的雨声，安静而又满足。谁也没有开口。此时的沉默胜过千言万语。  
安灼拉依靠在公白飞的臂膀里，换了个姿势枕着肩部，用手替他将胸口的奶汁抹掉。他突然问道：“越吸越多可怎么办？”  
“不会的，不是你想象的那样。”公白飞用只有他们两个人才能听见的声音说道。他想笑，想生气地推开他，又想去揉他的头发。但他已经没有多余的力气抬起肢体，只是不轻不重地揽着怀里的人，将他抱得更紧。  
“好，你是医生，你说了算。”  
“你尝过自己的乳汁吗？”他又问。  
“尝过。”  
安灼拉笑了：“味道很好。”  
“我知道。”  
“以后涨奶的时候……可以让我多帮帮你吗？我不想你总是忍着疼痛。”  
“你把奶喝掉了，救济院的孩子就没有了。”  
“谁说我要全喝的。”


End file.
